


Gift

by Kabuto1234



Series: Anders and Hawke's relationship [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Generic Hawke, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Overthinking, Self-Doubt, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto1234/pseuds/Kabuto1234
Summary: Sitting in his clinic, Anders can't stop thinking about Hawke and his feelings towards the other man. Thankfully, Andraste is kind enough to set up the perfect moment for their first kiss to happen, however Anders is constantly debating weather or not he should do it.





	Gift

Tremendously tired and cold Anders was sitting uncomfortably on the dirty streets of Darktown, emerged in his usual thoughts on how to keep clinic going, despite constant raides of templars, that became more frequent these days. He desperately wanted to help as many people as he could, however the fear of being caught was slowly but surely crawling deep at the back of his mind. Slightly tilting his head back, so it can rest on the wet molded pillar of the clinic, Anders closed his eyes and let a big sigh of exhaustion escape his mouth. 

At first glance he had nothing to lose if he got caught, as Carl was long dead and less people began to attend his clinic in fear of being associated with a mage. However, one and deeply beloved person was constantly on his mind - Garrett Hawke. These warm amber eyes, like honey, were soothing Anders every time Hawke laid his eyes on him. That charming smile of his, full of genuine happiness would melt Anders’ heart and send heat to the back of his neck and cheeks every time Hawke smiled at him. Seeing Hawke in battle would leave Anders in ecstasy and desperate need to be dominated by Hawke in a more private place. Every night Anders would dream about Hawke’s muscle hands: how he would hold Anders tightly pressed to his chest in their bed and how Hawke would pin him to the wall of their home, during the love making. Anders desperately wanted Hawke to be his man. Waking up every morning to an array of soft kisses gently placed all over Anders’ body, and returning back from the clinic to a man, who is always there to hear him out or offer a big shoulder to cry on... 

“Are you alright?” - familiar voice called Anders’ name as large palm carefully rested on his shoulder, sending wave of warmth down his body. 

With these words Anders immediately stood up and shut his eyes open, trying to make a blurry silhouette to take its usual and familiar form. It took Anders a bit more time than usual, as slight hunger and sleep deprivation finally began to have its consequences on his body.

“Sorry, Anders. Didn’t mean to scare you. I know how it was tough on you these days.” - Hawke said softly in a deep voice with a shy smile on his face.

Of course it was Hawke, who else would visit Anders at such late hours, but the man who fears nothing. Hawke was standing there in his casual wine coloured clothes with a family crest on his chest, that were fitting tightly on Hawke’s body revealing his toned body. For a slight moment Anders has lost his train of thoughts, while carefully examining every inch of Hawke’s body. Biting his lower lip, Anders’ gaze slowly went down Hawke’s broad chest, then his stomach and then… Anders had so stop himself before Hawke notices what exactly Anders is looking at, returning Hawke’s head into the view. However, something was different this time. It didn’t take Anders a long time to figure out what was different exactly, as usually Hawke was very upfront with his feelings and enthusiastic. This time, on the other hand, Hawke was shy and looked down at his feet, avoiding making an eye contact with Anders in every possible way. Then Anders caught a glimpse of a shining silver amulet in Hawke’s hands. Was it for him? This sudden, but definitely a heartwarming thought, crossed his mind, colouring Anders’ cheeks light shade of pink,as the ends of his mouth began to curl in to a shy smile.

“ So…” - Hawke nervously chuckled, trying his hardest to remain calm. For a brief moment, that felt much longer for both of them, there was nothing but silence between the two men. With a deep breath Hawke gathered all of his strength and continued -” We have just returned from the mission. And... I found this amulet there, thought you might... like it.” Hawke’s face was now read as he was standing closer than usual to Anders, with his palm open, revealing a peculiar amulet.

Anders remembered that Hawke and his companions were on some kind of mission near the elven camp for almost two weeks. Surely, Anders was missing Hawke, but templar’s raides didn’t let him feel yearning for more than a few days. He needed to stay safe, for his own and other people’s sake, if he wanted to see Hawke smile at him once more. Looking down at the amulet Anders’ face was shining from happiness and decorated with the most genuine and joyful smile Hawke has ever seen. Amulet was valuable on its own, covered with ancient powerful runes, but it wasn’t as important to Anders, as the fact that all this time out there, in a field, Hawke was thinking about him. 

“Thank you, Garrett! It is truly a marvelous gift” - Anders mumbled hesitantly, as it was the first time for him, calling Hawke by his first name. 

Hawke didn’t mind, both of them didn’t,as for some reason it felt… natural. With a sigh of relief Hawke revealed his white, sharp teeth in a grin, as more blood now rushed to both of their faces. Anders, carefully, with one hand grabbed amulet from Hawke and put it in the cleaner pocket of his robe, while another one was holding Hawke’s wrist, stopping him from pulling it away. Taking a deep breath Anders pulled Hawke closer to him, leaving as less space as possible between them. Standing that close to Hawke Anders could feel the other man’s warm breath on his neck; he could smell musk and Hawke’s sweat, that was only increasing his growing desire to kiss him. Hawke’s robes, on the other hand, were pleasant on touch, clean and fresh, with a soft smell of vanilla. However, Anders could also see Hawke’s still oily hair, with a couple of blood stains here and there. “Did he change his cloth and rushed all this way here just to see me?” Anders wondered in a slight surprise. Their lips were brushing slightly against each other, while Anders’ were slightly crusty and dry, due to dehydration, Hawke’s were plump and juicy. The thought of being intimate with Hawke has flooded Anders’ mind once again, but now it was much more real and somewhat obtainable. He could vividly imaging warm marks on his body left by Hawke’s gentle kisses, and slight but pleasurable pain of Hawke’s teeth digging itself into the soft skin of Anders’ shoulder. 

There was so much on Anders’ mind that he wanted to tell Hawke. He wanted to tell him how much he loves him and his support of mages, his face and smile, his amber eyes and so much more that can’t be said, but rather done. However, he also wanted to warn him, that life with a mage is a tough one and maybe Hawke shouldn’t associate himself with someone like Anders. All of the Kirkwall knows Hawke as a hero and a good person, who is always ready to help the one in need. Hawke was also rich with several powerful connections running through the whole city. Anders, on the other hand, had nothing to offer, but his love. He thought that love isn’t a fair exchange for such a powerful and handsome man. Justice also didn’t approve of Hawke, not as a person, but more as a lover. It thought love would only distract Anders from his true mission. However, wasn’t it what Anders wanted for the past 3 years? Being held by the man he is utterly in love with; the man who accepts Anders for who he is. It was too much for Anders; he felt overwhelmed. He was scared to feel attached to someone else and then lose them; he needed time to think and forget about Hawke. Just leave him be with someone else, another woman, yes, Hawke doesn’t need another man in his life, another woman, though, would be nice. She would give birth to their beautiful kids and they would live in the perfect house, while Anders wasn’t perfect and would only drag Hawke down as a useless ballast.

“I…uh...I’m... I’m sorry…”- Anders started mumbling, trying to free himself from Hawke’s powerful grip and step away.

“There is nothing to apologise for Anders” - Hawke whispered softly, pulling Anders for a kiss. 

Anders let a small and quiet moan escape from his mouth before their lips emerged in a soft and passionate kiss. It was full of love and desire from both sides, not the sexual one, but rather desire of being more than just friends. Hawke’s beard was gently tickling Anders’ soft skin, but he liked it with every inch of his body. Then their mouths opened, freeing tongue to do its job. Warmth of Hawke’s mouth rushed inside Anders’, making his whole body tremble with pleasure. Their kiss lasted for more than Anders could ever imagine in his sacred dreams, before they both pulled apart, just to take a short breath of fresh air. With his muscle hands Hawke pulled Anders even closer in one big and reassuring hug. It felt like Hawke was saying “Leave these thoughts, love. I don’t need anyone but you”. In response Anders buried his face in Hawke’s broad chest, feeling the warmth of Hawke’s body spreading all over his. Then Hawke gently squeezed Anders even harder, pressing Anders into his chest. 

They were standing like this for a while, just enjoying each other, when the cold evening breeze reached them. Anders shivered just a little, but he was sure that Hawke would keep him warm. After a few more seconds, they finally parted away, but just a little, to look each other in the eyes, whilst still being somewhat in a hug. Hawke’s mesmerising amber eyes, were filled with deep love and affection, and Anders could feel himself melt in this man’s arms. Gathering the remains of his strength Anders decided to tell Hawke in a short but meaningful sentence how he truly feels towards him; deep down in his heart.

“I… I love you, Ha… Garrett” - Anders murmured from the bottom of his heart, breaking an eye contact, while looking down shyly and slightly embarrassed. He didn’t want to be so open with another man again, but with Hawke he felt safe.

“I love you too, Anders” - Hawke whispered softly, while he gently grabbed Anders’ chin and pushed it towards him, so they can reestablish their eye contact...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fic :3 Hope you enjoyed it guys :) I had a beta reader, but for both of us English isn't our first language, thus if there are any mistakes/miss phrasing please let me know.
> 
> There will be a continuation for this fanfic, which will hopefully be ready next week. 
> 
> All the kudoses and comments are greatly appreciated ^_^ 
> 
> If you are interested in seeing some DA and other games fanarts, or just art in general, or news on the new fanfics there are links to my art accounts in my profile.
> 
> Thank you once again guys, wish you all the best ;)


End file.
